Rolf Kiranoko
Biography Rolf Kiranoko (born January 11, 2017) is a 3-year-old Austrian boy. He is born in Vienna, Austria on 2017. When he was , he was To help to improve his behavior, Joseph and Marie-Anne tried those countless facilities, Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center. He is a boss in Fame Checker Descriptions Appearance He has pale skin, gray eyes and blonde hair. He wears a green shirt and blue jeans, in his party attire, he wears long blue jeans, a red t-shirt, covered in glitter. Personality Family Tree *Father: Joseph Kiranoko (1975-) *Mother: Marie-Anne Kiranoko (1974-) *Brothers: Sun Wei Kiranoko (2007-), Hans Kiranoko (2008-), Akim Kiranoko (2016-), Elliot Kiranoko (2026-), Matti Kiranoko (2027-) *Sisters: Sun Chen Kiranoko (2007-), Satoko Kiranoko (2009-), Setsuko Kiranoko (2009-), Ania Kiranoko (2010-), Adele Kiranoko (2011-), Dita Kiranoko (2012-), Agape Kiranoko (2013-), Alda Kiranoko (2014-), Mi-Yung Kiranoko (2015-), Monique Kiranoko (2023-) *Brothers-in-Law: Satoshi Akato, Takashi Shikano *Sisters-in-Law: Ellen-Louise Poindexter *Aunts: Eva -Kiranoko, Aspen Kiranoko, Cassidy Tang- *Uncles: Lincoln Kiranoko, Braxton ( -) *Cousins: Phoebe Tang ( -), Harmony Tang ( -), Naomi Tang ( -) *Grandmothers: Hazel Kiranoko ( -), Ingrid Tang ( -) *Grandfathers: Jasper Kiranoko ( -), Xavier Tang ( -) Relationships *Joseph - *Marie-Anne - *Sun Wei and Sun Chen - *Hans - *Akim - *Satoko and Setsuko - *Agape - *Alda - *Adele - *Ania - *Dita - *Mi-Yung - *Matti - *Elliot - *Monique - Trivia *He receives coal for Christmas 2019. *However, in Christmas 2029, he opened up his presents to reveal . And in his stocking, he found . *His full name is Rolf Heimito Kiranoko. *He has a seizure condition. *He was diagnosed with autism when he was 2. *He was expelled from 30 schools: #Albany Elementary School for nearly injuring classmates because they got a part in the school play, "Adam and Eve" and he didn't get a part #Sauk Rapids early Childhood Family Education for stealing money from the collection plate #Heritage Montessori School for trying to kill the 13-year old twins (Sun Chen and Sun Wei) with a knife they were 12 at the time #Petra Lutheran School for replacing the money on the collection plate with 18-rated magazines with naked women on them #Harvest Pre-school for bringing a shotgun #Precious Gifts Pre-School for replacing the money on the collection plate with Adult Magazines #Learning Tree Learning Center for setting the classroom on fire #Annadale Head Start for setting the teacher's car on fire #Holy Cross School for typing racist things on one of the computers #Clearwater Wcca Headstart for bullying kids #Prince of Preace Lutheran Pre-School for peeing on school property and causing an accident in the parking lot #St. Joseph School for flushing cherry bombs down the toilet #Songbird Preschool and Kindergarten for bullying children that have a different skin tone than his #New Verizon Academy for fighting other kids and disrupting the lessons #Salem Lutheran Church Pre-School for saying the F-word near the teacher #Community Christian School for constant swearing #St. Wenelin School for constant disobedience #Cherub Day Nursery for peeing on top of the school building #Montessori School for replacing money on the collection plate with explict content CDs #Child's Play of St. Cloud for aggressive behavior towards the staff #Prince of Peace Preschool-Holy Cross for stealing and shoplifting #Children's Day Montessori School for lacerating Akim's face. Akim was 3 1/2 at the time #Antement Pre-School for calling his teacher a bedwetter and replacing movies in the movie cabinet with age inapporiate-movies #Reach-Up Head Start for flushing cherry bombs down the toilet in the boys' bathroom #Rainbow Pre-School for scratching the owner's face really hard and stealing #Bethlehem Lutheran Pre-School for nearly killing 7 of his classmates because they got invited to a girl's birthday party and he didn't #Gaetz Kiddie Kove for stealing #Prince of Peace Preschool-Redeemer for attacking the teachers and throwing cherry bombs in the cafeteria #Sts. Peter, Paul & Michael School for the possession of a adult movie #Northland Christian School for excessive and aggressive behavior towards the teachers and staff *He holds a grudge against his former classmate, Amber Ross, for reporting the hunting knife incident to his former teacher, Mrs. Howe. *For Halloween 2019, he was dressed up as Wolverine from X-Men. *He has the same brain mixed with Orla Birou. *For Halloween 2029, he was dressed up as a Top Gun pilot. *His favorite TV shows are Bob the Builder, Barney & Friends and Darkwing Duck. *His favorite movie is *His favorite color is *His favorite food is Future Category:Children Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:People Category:People with Autism Category:Boys Category:Preschoolers Category:Uncles Category:People from Austria Category:People adopted from Austria Category:People adopted from Europe Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Austria Category:Children adopted from Austria Category:Children adopted from Europe Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from Austria Category:Boys adopted from Austria Category:Boys adopted from Europe Category:People born in 2017 Category:People born in January Category:Children born in Vienna, Austria Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:Bosses Category:People from Minnesota Category:Children from Minnesota Category:Boys from Minnesota Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA